Step Towards The Future (Sequel for He's Back)
by rainbowslap
Summary: 3 years after Finn defeated the evil candy prince and has restored the candy kingdom in his people's image. He is happily married to Fionna and live in there castle with there adorable daughter Lena. But what happens once he gets a mysterious box from a man in his sleep? c: Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

~Guys I'm just going to continue the sequel on this story because it takes too long and I'm lazy too to set up all that stuff for a new story so here you go ^-^~

~Three Years Later~  
"Ugghh... This is so boring Fionna lets go do something"  
-Finn leaning on the arm of his throne-  
"Finn you're the king now you can't keep acting like a child and I have to take care of Lena anyway, she won't stop crying" Fionna said holding there two your old daughter in her arms  
"Oh fine"  
-Finn leaned over and kissed both of them on the forehead-  
"I'm going for a walk"  
-Finn smiles and stands up then straightens the white cape flowing down his back-  
-Finn was dressed in a white button up shirt it wasn't what you call king like but it was casual attire, the shirt was tucked into his white dress pants being held up by a white belt that had a golden belt buckle, his shoes were pretty plain they were white and your usual dress shoes no lace just straight leather, his cape was attached to his long white jacket with the pockets stitched with gold thread his face was almost hairless besides the short stubble he had on his chin, his hair was longer but not much his bangs stretched down passed his eyebrow but the strands that would be in his eyes were moved to the side so he could see, and the crown on his head was solid gold with a one deep blue sapphire sitting in the middle-  
-Finn walked out to the balcony that he could see from his chair he walked over to it and looked at the beautiful city below-  
-Finn pulled out a small note book from his back pocket-  
"It's all thanks to you.."  
-Finn opens his book and turns to the front page staring into a picture of his once dog companion-  
"Jake.."  
-A tear falls down onto the picture as Finn begins to close the book smiling-  
"Thanks.."  
-Finn hops over the balcony and runs down the side of the castle safely landing on the ground-  
"Oh king!" one of the banana guards says kneeling down on one knee bowing his head  
-Finn puts his hand on the guard's shoulder and smiles as the guard lifts his head-  
"No need to be so polite"  
-The guard stands up-  
"Ye-yes sir"  
-Finn smiles and starts walking down the streets of the white shining kingdom-  
"This place really could use some color though…."  
-Finn turns the corner and watches as three little candy children chasing a ball run by him-  
"Well as long as the people are happy"  
-Finn counties to walk in till he reaches a small bakery at the corner of the street-  
"Welcome!" in old lollipop man yells from behind the counter not paying attention  
"Why, Thank you"  
-The old man raises his head and smiles at Finn-  
"Well look who it is.." the old man said  
-Finn walked up and looked at the board above the lollipop man's head and began to order  
"Tom, you think I could get two cinnamon rolls and a coffee"  
"Anything for you majesty" The man said  
-The lollipop went to the window behind him and handed the order sheet to the women baker-  
"Make some real good ones" the old man whispered to her  
"Why?" she responded before she peered around the man's head and saw Finn standing there  
"Oh! I-I'll be right on it" she yelled  
-Finn smiled and waited for his order-  
"Here you go your majesty" the lollipop man said  
"I threw in a cupcake for the little one" he said  
"Oh thank you"  
-Finn reached into his pocket-  
"Oh don't worry this ones on the house" he said  
"I couldn't.."  
"I insist, you wouldn't want an old man to cry would you" he responded  
"Okay Okay.."  
"Have a nice day" the old man yelled while Finn was leaving  
"You to"  
-Finn looks up at the sky and takes a sip of his coffee-

~This chapter was meant to only introduce Finn so nothing happened but don't worry I'm pretty sure you guys are going love where this story ends up Whaaahahahaha :D ..please review….~


	2. Chapter 2

~How you guys like it not much has happened so I don't expect much but please review c:~

-Finn snapped out of his trance and started walking again-  
-Finn walked in till he got to his shinnying white castle, he reached for the golden door knob but retreated feeling as it was cold as ice-  
"Fionna.."  
-Finn quickly opened the door making a slamming noise as he pulled the door out of its hinge-  
-Lying at Finns feet were hundreds of dead candy people-  
"Oh-Oh my god.."  
"Finn…." He heard a shriveled voice calling him from the corner  
-He turned his head to see Fionna crouched over there child with an ice axe stuck in her back-  
"Finn.."  
"Finn"  
"Finn!" Fionna yelled  
"Huh"  
-Finn realized he was sitting in his throne looking out the balcony-  
"Finn you need to stop blanking out like that" Fionna said "You're scaring Lena"  
-Finn looked down and saw his teary eyed daughter staring up at him-  
"Daddy.." she said with a sniffle  
-Finn picked up his daughter and put her nose against hers and shock his head-  
"I'm sorry baby"  
-He put her on his lap and reached into the bag off to his right and pulled out a cupcake with white icing and rainbow sprinkles then handed it to Lena-  
-Lean's face brightened up at the sight of the cupcake as she reached for it, jumped off her dad's lap and ran for her room -  
"Hey it's before dinner!" Fionna argued  
-Finn reached back into the bag and pulled out the two cinnamon rolls he ordered and gave one to Fionna-  
-Fionna looked at the cinnamon roll and began to get angry-  
-She snatched it from his hand and began to eat it-  
"Thanks" she said with a pouty expression  
"Hm hm anything for my queen he said kissing her on the cheek-  
-Her face turned bright red-  
"You're still shy after all this time"  
"Shut up" Fionna yelled back  
-Finn laughed-  
**~Is this what you really want~  
**-Finn grabbed his head in pain-  
"Finn?.." Fionna said  
"I-I'm fine I just need to lay down"  
-Finn left the room and walked to his bedroom walking along the wall trying to keep his balance-  
-When he got to the room he feel face first into his pillow and closed his eyes-  
-Finn opened his eyes to an empty dark void-  
"Oh no.."  
-Finn turned around and saw a tall black door-  
"No.."  
-Finn began to get pulled towards the door-  
"No..No…No!"  
-Finn fell to his knees as he entered the white room-  
**~Why hello~  
**-Finn looked up and saw a hooded skeleton with twisted horn coming out of the side of his head-  
"So, that's what you really look like"  
**~Yep~  
**"Your pretty ugly.."  
**~Hahaha oh boy you're a joy!~  
**-The skeleton was laughing loudly, but Finn's face stayed plain and straight-  
**~But you can also be a downer…~**  
"Send me back!"  
** ~Hold on boy this might be something you wanna hear~  
**"I don't want to hear anything from you!"  
**~Now just sit down and listen~  
**-The skeleton held out his hand as a dark shadow wrapped around Finn and forced him to sit-  
**~Ok now then. I'm going to give you a box in a week's time at exactly twelve am you need to open it~  
**"Is that it.."  
**~No you'll need to pack food water and money for your survival~  
**"Wait what If I chose not to?"  
**~Then your family and everyone you love will die, even your precious little Lena~  
**"How did-"  
-The skeleton pulled out a small black box from his hooded pocket and tossed it to Finn, Finn caught it and looked at it-  
"Why-"  
**~No more questions just go~  
**-Finn opened his eyes to his ceiling, he felt the black box in his hand so he looked down and stared at it-  
"Why are you helping me.."

~How was this little poop chapter c: by the way if you didn't know that skeleton is the lich I didn't give much info on him cause Finn couldn't tell. :Dplease review guys~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~Okay guys chapter three c: I'm only doing all the family loveness so you guys can get accustomed to their personality's but if you guys actually like how it's going the that's just a plus but please enjoy and review :D~

~Next Day~

"Finn you've been staring at the box all day. What's in there?" Fionna asked  
"I'm not sure"  
"What do you mean you don't know. Haven't you opened it" Fionna questioned  
"Well no, I mean it's not like I haven't tried"  
-Finn placed his fingers around the edge of the boxes lid and pulled on it tightly but it wouldn't budge-  
"Give it here" Fionna said reached over grabbing the box  
-Fionna pulled on the lid but it didn't open, she began to flick it to loosen the lid but it that didn't work ether so she gave up and handed back to Finn-  
"What the hell?" Fionna said scratching her head  
-Finn smiled at her and place the box back in his pocket and watched as Lena run into the room with her hands cuffed-  
"Mommy! Daddy! " Lena yelled as she approached them  
"What's that"  
-Lena uncuffed her hands and revealed two dancing bugs slowly dancing together around her palms-  
"Aren't they pretty" Lena asked  
"They sure are they almost dance the same as mommy and daddy"  
-Finn smiled at Lena and she the smile-  
"Right honey"  
-Finn looked over at Fionna who was sitting on top of her chair like a hawk-  
"Wh..What are you doing"  
"I hate bugs" Fionna whispered  
"Right.."  
"But mommy there so cute" Lena said scratching the bugs heads  
"Yeah she takes after you.." Fionna said  
"Not sure if that's a compliment but I'll take it!"  
-Lena giggled at her dad making the bugs fly off out of the window-  
"Nooo" Lena said beginning to cry  
-Finn looked at Lena then nudged Fionna-  
-Fionna smiled at Finn-  
-Finn stood up and Fionna followed they clasped their hands together and began to waltz to the humming tone coming out of Fionna's mouth-  
-Lena turned around and saw her parents dancing and began to smile again-  
-After two minutes of them dancing Fionna sat down and untied her queenly pony tail and let her hair go down combing it repeatedly-  
-Finn turned towards his daughter and let out his hand-  
"May I have this dance"  
"Yes you may" Lena said bowing and grabbing the sides of her dress and lifting them slightly  
-Lena began to giggle as Finn picked her up and took her hand then began to tango with her after five minutes of that Finn sat down laying Lena on his lap-  
"I'm dizzy" Lena said resting her head on Finn's chest  
"I'm not surprised"  
-Finn put his hand on her head and patted her-  
"Papa?" Lena said  
"Yes"  
"One day can you really teach me how to dance?" Lena asked  
"Well of course I can but you mother is a lot better than I am"  
"Then you both can right? "Lena said lifting her head up smiling  
-Finn looked at Fionna-  
"I don't see why not" Fionna said smiling  
"Well then looks like we will"  
"Really?" Lena yelled with excitement  
"Yep we'll start after your birthday next week. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yep" Lena responded  
"Speaking of birthday what do you want?"  
"I want a dress" Lena said  
"But you have tons of dresses"  
"No! Not a normal one a dancing dress" Lena said with a wide grin  
"You really are into this whole dancing thing huh?"  
"Mmmhm" Lena responded  
-Finn looked up at the grandfather clock that was sitting in the corner-  
"Alright looks like its bed time"  
"Aww" Lena said  
-Finn stood up and carried Lena like a princess into her bedroom-  
-Once they reached the bedroom he dropped her on her bed and she screamed in enjoyment-  
"Goodnight papa" Lena said smiling  
"Goodnight princess"  
-Finn closed her door and walked into his and Fionna's throne room. He walked up to Fionna and picked her up like a princess-  
"Whoa! Finn! " Fionna yelled  
"Come on it's are bedtime too"  
-Finn smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead-  
-She smiled back and rapped her arms around his shoulders-  
**~Then your family and everyone you love will die, even your precious little Lena~  
**-Finn shot up in his sleep drenched in sweat and breathing heavily-  
"Finn.. what's wrong" Fionna said tiredly lifting her head  
"N-Nothing just a bad dream"  
-Finn wiped the sweat off of his forehead and looked over to the box on his nightstand-  
"Lena.."

~Okay chapter three down how was this chapter guys you like it so far? I Hope so it's becoming difficult to right lately I have some big tests coming up and studying a little difficult for me :P But maybe if you guys leave reviews I could make more time for my writing? c:~


	4. Chapter 4

~Okay guys here's chapter four hope you guys enjoy please review c:~

**~I'm going to give you a box in a week's time at exactly twelve am you need to open it~  
**-Finn sat up in his bed and watched his hands as they shock rapidly-  
"Another bad dream?" Fionna asked walking into the bedroom dressed in a white night gown  
"Yeah.."  
-Fionna crawled into the bed and hugged his arm-  
"That's the third time this week. Huh?" Fionna questioned

"Well its finally Saturday so you can take a break from all your kingly duties" Fionna said joyfully  
**~One Week~  
**"How about we go wake up Lena and have a nice breakfast" Fionna stated jumping up from the bed  
**~At Twelve am~**  
"Yeah that'd be nice"  
-Finn rolled off the bed face first into the ground-  
"Finn!?" Fionna yelled  
-Fionna ran over to Finn and lifted his head and saw that he was passed out-  
"Oh geez" Fionna said to herself  
-Fionna picked Finn up and rested him on their bed, covering him with the blanket and kissing him on the forehead before leaving-  
-Finn wakes up to the sound of the grandfather clock hitting the five o'clock-  
-Finn sat up and scratched the back of his head looking around the room-  
**~You'll need to pack food, water, and money for your survival~  
**"Guess I better start"  
-He stood up and walked to the closet to his right, pulling out his old green bag-  
-Finn grinned at the sight of it and sneaked out into the kitchen, once he got there he packed a couple of apples and some other grab and eat foods-  
"That should be good.."  
"Your majesty!" a stern voice yelled from behind him  
"Oh he-he-hey peppermint-"  
"Don't give me that what are you doing stealing from the royal kitchen!" The small candy maid yelled  
"Um… You know…..Oh no who knocked over that vase!?"  
"What!" The maid screamed turning around quickly  
-When she turned Finn jumped up to the lights that were hanging above them and swinging from one to another in till he got to the door opposite from which he came in from-  
"What vase your majesty?" She asked turning around  
"Huh….King!" the maid screamed in anger  
-Finn ran into his study near the end of the hall where he kept books and various other things from before he was king-  
-Finn walked into the dimly lighted room and looked above the fireplace that was sitting unlit at the back of the room-  
-At the top of the fireplace sat a deep red sword with a cross at the handle-  
"Good old dad.."  
-Finn walked up to the sword and lifted it slightly unhooking it from the wall and slipped it into the sword hold on the back of his pack-  
-Finn walked over to his room and hid the pack inside of his closet and sat down on the bed-  
"Now all I have to do is wait.."

**~11:59~  
**-Finn sat up in his bed and grabbed the box and the bag then walked out into the front yard trying not to wake anybody-  
"Ding Ding"  
-The giant clock sitting in the middle of the town began to ring-  
"Here we go.."  
-Finn put on his pack and grabbed the box lifting the lid slowly in till it was completely off, inside was a black ring, Finn grabbed the ring and slipped it on-

~There's number four c: you guys like it things are finally starting to happen :D


	5. Chapter 5

~Sorry guys I can't seem to find a good lasting laptop and I'm Draining my wallet trying to do so ._. but please enjoy the story c:~

"Aughh.."  
-Finn opened his eyes slowly as his eyes adjusted to the shining moon laying in front of him-  
-Finn sat up stretching his arms-  
"What the hell happened.."  
-Finn went to move his hand on his head to rub the bump sitting on the back of his head but his hand was restrained by a tree limb laying across the inside of his elbow-  
"What the hell!"  
-Finn finally realized he was sitting at the top of a tree tangled in the limbs of a tree unable to move his body-  
"Shit…"  
"What now?"  
-Finn began to flex his arms and try to slide them out but it caused nothing but discomfort-  
"Eh…Oh!"  
-Finn closed his arm quickly snapping the stick into two causing it to fall to the ground making a quiet snapping sound as it hits the ground-  
-The stick that was supporting Finn starts to make a crackling sound-  
"Oh boy"  
-Finn fell out of the tree spinning clockwise as he hit braches below him making him spin faster in till he lands face first on the ground sending dirt and pieces of grass into the air-  
"Owww.."  
-Finn lifted his head from the grass and looked around him he saw nothing but trees and swaying grass-  
"I heard it over here" A older male voice yelled from the trees off to the right  
-Finn stood up quickly and ran in the opposite direction jumping into a dark green colored bush poking his head out just enough to see the people-  
"See look I told you" a small child said pointing at the broken twigs and sticks laying on the ground  
"There was strange noises coming from over here" The boy said looking up at the tree  
"Well whatever it was its gone now, come on its dinner time anyway" the elderly man says to him  
"Okay granddad" the boy says sadly as they both walk off out of the forest  
"Phw…To close"  
-Finn flicks the hair that's in his face out of the way and notices a black wrist band attached to his arm-  
"What.."  
-Finn notices a sword shaped charm attached to the band, he slowly moves his hand around it and grips it tightly, as he does a small white flash of light blinds him for two or three seconds in till his eyes adjust to see his blood red family sword sitting in his hands-  
"Wh-what is this.."

~Chapter 5 not much cause im tired ._.but ill try to write more next time c:~


	6. Chapter 6

~Hey guys not really anything to say but enjoy the chapter and please review c:~

**~It's a game~  
**"A game?"  
**~Yes it's for my enjoyment, you see since my life is endless I do these things from time to time~**  
"What kind of game is it…"  
**~Well if you look down at your hands you'll see that that sword isn't fake~  
**"You're asking me to murder people?!"  
**~You didn't seem to have a problem murdering one of my associates~  
**"Associates…He was your partner!"  
**~Oh Finn your view on this world is to clean you may have fixed one kingdom…but it's not the only one, so you could say this game is also to prepare you for your fights ahead, this game will teach you to show no mercy and kill on a dime without my help~  
**"But why me!"  
**~Because, I've began to like you Finn the human~  
**-Finn bites his teeth together making a clanking sound-  
**~That's a bad habit~  
**-Finn was about to reply in till he heard running coming from behind him, Finn quickly turned and lowered into the bush so he wouldn't be seen, he let go of the sword and it turned back into the charm attached to his wrist band-  
"Please stop!" Finn heard a young boy about eleven or ten yell in front of him  
-Finn looked up and saw a black haired boy dressed in rags trip on the root of a tree that was sticking out-  
-Finn turned his head to the right and watched as a tall white haired goblin walked up to the boy-  
"Give me your charm!" the old goblin yelled as he walked closer to the boy  
"Okay just..just please….Die" the young boy said as Finn watched a long brown spear pierce the mans chest  
"What…!"  
-The young boy stood up and kicked the old man on the ground repeatedly cutting his chest in different areas-  
"AHAHAHA! You old fuck!" the boy yelled  
"Oh shit….."  
-Finn sat down behind the tree with his back turned-  
**~Oh you thought I just picked random participants? Oh oh no I picked these people myself~  
**"How many people are the" Finn whispered trying not to get noticed  
**~Hmmm I started with ten so now there are nine of you each a different weapon~  
~Every one of you murderers and psychopaths~  
**"But I'm neither!"  
**~Finn my boy your probably the farthest gone out of all of them~  
**"What.."  
**~You really don't remember what happened during your training…Oh well now's not the time for that~  
**-Finn sighed and stood up and began to walk away from the murder that he just witnessed, he kept walking into he found himself in front of an old abandoned shack-  
"Thank glob.."  
-Finn forced the door open since it was closed from the rust, he walked in and placed his bag in the corner walking over to the mirror on the opposite side of the room, once he got to the mirror he used the light that was seeking through the windows-  
"What! Why the hell am I eighteen again!"  
**~Because that's when you were at tip top shape. Oh come on I'm just making It a little more entreating, Because some of the people I have picked are stronger then the little gummy pussy~  
**-Finn sighed and sat in front of the mirror touching his face-  
"I have some questions.."  
**~Ask away~  
**"Where is this place?"  
**~You're in a nonexistent dimension that I created, or well a world that is in it, there's no other way to get here unless I created you in it or you got the black box~  
**"Wait what? How?"  
**~Oh Finn there's so much you don't know about my powers~  
**-Finn heard a snapping sound that made him blink, when his eyes opened he was in a room that was made of mirrors, he turned his head trying to look at every mirror but in each mirror was that same image it was him sitting dressed in a black cape, black crown, and a black outfit that looked exactly like his king outfit but a different color, Finn stared emotionlessly at the mirrors but what looked back at him was the smile of a killer a smile that would make the most courageous of men coward in fear and it just sat there staring back at him the smile wouldn't leave him-

~Like :D hope so please review so I can post more chapters~ 


	7. Chapter 7

~Hey guys ~3~ I wanna thank The Shapeshifter writerartist for making my day yesterday got nothing else to say please enjoy and review~

-Finn snapped out of the trance and caught himself staring into the single mirror leaning against the wall in front of him-  
"What the hell was that..?"  
**~I told you my power is bond by nothing I control space and time I am the thing that keeps the universe in tack!~  
**"Just cause you can do a couple of magic tricks doesn't make you anything special"  
**~Hm, well whatever you'll learn it sooner or later~  
**"What-"  
-Finn was interrupted by the repeated shuffling of leaves outside, Finn quickly and quietly ran over to the window, leaning his back against it and peaking over his shoulder as Finn looked around the front of the shack but saw nothing-  
"What was that then…"  
**~Look out…~  
**"What"  
-Finn jumped back as an arrow came souring through the window just missing him-  
"What the hell!"  
**~Did you forget already…~  
** "Forget what!?"  
**~The game retard!~  
**"You were serious!?"  
**~Did you not just see a child brutally kill and old man yesterday~  
**"I-…-Finn sighs- well you know"  
**~Shut up and just go kill that person!~  
**"What I can't kill innocent people"  
**~How retarded are you! All of these people are murders!~  
**"Oh.. Then that makes it okay!"  
**~Wha- Never mind~  
**-Finn walked over and slowly pulled the arrow out of the hard wood floor then he went back to leaning against the wall slowly peeking out every minute-  
**~You know you could just use your sword~  
**"Finn looks at his wristband and begins to think"  
"Well I know the person is in a tree by the angle it came in from and they had to have had an eye on the window….they can't be to my right or they would have taken my out by now…-  
**~Okay what else~**  
"Well there obviously using a ranged bow and arrow.."  
-Finn peeks out the window and begins to monitor the trees but as he's doing that another arrow flies by his head so he jumps back-  
"He's obviously keeping his eyes on this window…"  
"The next one won't miss!" An older male voice yelled from the trees  
-Finn looks over at the old door and begins looking at the hinges, Finn smiles-  
-Finn slowly makes his way over to the door using the arrow head to unscrew the hinges off of the door when he finishes he uses his hands to keep the door standing up trying not to alert the guy-  
"Aren't you gonna come out!?" the man yells  
-Finn takes one of the door hinges and throws it at the wall on the other side of the shack and Finn watches as in arrow flies in its direction-  
"So he is frightened…"  
-Finn smiles again as he kicks the door sending it flying towards a tree sticking the door in the tree-  
-The man turns and begins to shoot arrows at Finn, Finn dodging all of them-  
"What!" the man yells continuingly shooting arrows at Finn  
-Finn grins running towards the door using it as a catapult to sling him towards the guy, the man starts to shoot arrows at Finn while he was souring towards him, Finn pulled out the other door hinge using it to block all of the arrows Finn smiles harder as he closes in on him punching him out of the tree and into the wall of the shack-  
"Owf" is the noise the man makes as he hits the wall  
"What…are you" he asks Finn  
-Finn begins to laugh-  
"You're nightmare"  
-Finn pounces towards him at an immeasurable speed kicking him in the stomach sending him threw the shack wall, the speed causing him to trip on the couch making him land on the cushions-  
"You-You know me and you could-work tog-together" the man said trying to make Finn spare him  
-Finn walked over at put on his pack-  
"We could I then again I could just punch down this wall...crushing your body"  
"Bu-but I few were together we could reach the top!" he said scared  
"I like my idea better.."  
"What" the man said  
-Finn pulls back his fist and swings it threw the wall making the ceiling collapse on the man-  
"I thought you said they were stronger then that Bubblegum"  
**~Some of them if I put to many strong people the game would last to long~**  
"Hm"  
**~Oh don't forget to pick up his charm~  
**"What"  
-Finn looked back the destroyed shack and saw the man's hand poking out of the pile of rubbage, Finn walked over to it and looked at the shining black ring with an arrow etched into it, Finn pulled the ring off of the man's finger and put it onto his own-  
"Hm"

~o3o there we go hope you guys enjoyed it~


	8. Chapter 8

~Hey guys we only got 50 more views till we break the thousand mark c: I hope we get there, Oh guys quick announcement I'm changing the story so it's not gonna be a Finn x Fionna just cause Fionna isn't really in it at all I'm sorry all you Finn and Fi fans I'm one to its just I'm planning on adding a different girl please look forward and don't stop reading -, please enjoy the chapter~

-Finn rubs the arrow mark on the ring causing a black bow and a quiver filled with dark oak wood arrows appear, he takes out an arrow and presses the back of it against the string of the bow , the bow making a clicking sound as Finn pulls the arrow back further, he uses his thumb as a sight aiming at a deer that is eating grass across the stream-  
**~You could just go buy some food at the village right over there~**  
"Yeah but, wares the fun in that"  
**~You're a peculiar one you know that~**  
"Isn't that why your rooting for me?"  
**~Ha Ha, I guess so~  
**-Finn releases his grip on the arrow sending it flying towards the deer, Hitting the deer dead in the skull-  
-Finn stands up and rushes through the stream, Once he reached the deer he picked it up and carried it across the river then he laid its dead carcass on the leaf bed he had prepared before hand-  
**~Is there anything you're not good at**?"**  
**"Math"  
**~Ah~  
**-Finn skinned the animal and ran it threw the stream cleaning off the blood and placing it on a tree limb letting it dry-  
**~What's that for~  
**"It looks like It's about to snow soon, so I might as well have it beforehand"  
**~Is It even that cold?~  
**"You can't tell? I'm freezing my ass off"  
**~Well I am kind of in your head…So there's that probable~  
**"Yeah I guess so"  
-Finn begins to start a fire using his sword to cut wood from a nearby tree and using the sharp part of the arrow and a rock to make sparks-  
"There we go"  
-Finn breaks off branches and uses them as a rotisserie to cook some of the meat of the deer-  
"So, How many people are left"  
**~Um Eighteen~  
**"Eighteen! But how did the number increase?!"  
**~Oh well I figured that the area you guys are in is a little large, So I decided to bring in some new participants~  
**-Finn sighs-  
"Honestly, I'm not surprised"  
**~Aww thought I'd get you with that one~**  
"So eighteen, huh"  
**~Yep the one you witnessed and the one you killed~  
**"Hope this doesn't take too long it's beena week already and I haven't found anybody else"  
**~Maybe you should go to the town that's where most of them are hanging** **out~**  
"Whoa really you couldn't have told me this earlier?"  
**~You didn't ask~  
**"You little.."  
" Alright lets go, I need some new clothes anyway"  
-Finn walks along the stream in till he reaches a rocky path with a sign that points to the left reading **"MoonLight Village"**-  
"Is that it?"  
**~Yep just follow the path~  
**-Finn takes a step on the path and looks both ways but sees no one coming-  
"Not really trying to get in fight right now.."  
**~Oh come on~**  
"I'm sorry murdering someone wasn't on my agenda today!"  
**~It was awhile ago..~  
**"You're act like a kid"  
**~Shut up~  
**-Finn looks above the path and sees trees branches hanging there-  
"Oh how convenient"  
-Finn begins to jump from branch to branch getting closer to the village, Finn begins to hear footsteps close in on him so he stops and sits on the branch waiting for the person to pass by, Finn pushes the branch that's in his face and spots the person all he saw was a dark tan hood with silver streams of hair running out of it-  
"Hm.."  
**~Let's keep going~** **  
**"Yeah.."  
-Finn takes another look at the person and peruses on towards the village-  
-As Finn reaches the Village gate he jumps off of the tree and into a bush that was sitting on the trial, then he stands up and walks into the village normally-  
**~What was that~  
**"What?, I just jumped in the bush so no one would see me"  
**~Um okay?~**  
-Finn begins to read the signs that are hanging off of the buildings, he looks threw them in till he sees one that says tailor on it, Finn walks into store and listens as the bell rings-  
"Mom, customer!" A teenage girl wearing a fox hat and staring down at a magazine yells from a chair behind the counter  
"Coming dear" a middle aged woman yells back from a closed door  
"So the Hyooman tribe(For anyone that doesn't know that's the tribe the Susan strong belongs to so it's the fish people that look like humans but aren't) are this advanced here.."  
**~Yeah I mean I can't have idiots run this whole town~**  
"That's messed up.."  
-Finn hears the door open and watches as an average sized women comes out her hair was bright red and parts of it were hanging out of her lion hat-  
"Hello there" the women says smiling  
"Hi"  
-Finn smiles back at her-  
"Oh my why aren't you handsome" she says looking over him  
"Why thank you"  
"You're passing through?" she asked  
"Oh yes, I'm on a trip to go visit my brother "  
"Well isn't that nice what can I help you with?" she questions  
"Um I'm looking for something alittle more cool you could say"  
"Okay" the women replies  
"Rachel take his measurements" the women tells her daughter  
"-The girl sighs- Yes ma'am" the daughter replies  
-The girl puts down her magazine and looks up at Finn, Finn smiles at her and her face begins to turn a crimson red-  
"Uh-Um-I'm Rachael!"  
"Nice to meet you I'm Finn"  
-Finn still smiling-  
"Ri-Right this way" She says opening the door and entering  
**~I think she likes you~  
**"I don't like prissy little girls.."  
**~Whoa…Well aren't you a little wolf in sheep's clothing~  
**"HmHm I guess you could put it that way"  
-Finn followed her into the back room it was a bright little room with stairs in the corner leading up, the room had a table and next to it was a shelf filled with thread and boxes labeled cloth and leather, Finn spread his arm out as Rachael measured his height, arm span, and width-  
"Is the-there any colors you want in particular?" Rachael asked  
"Yes actually could you do black, white, and gold?"  
"Any spe-specific design?" she asks  
"Surprise me"  
"Okay pl-please come back in a couple of hours, when were finished" Rachael told him  
"Oh is it okay if I just sit in the lobby? I'm not in a rush"  
"Th-that's fine" She replied  
-Finn walked out into the lobby and sat on the end of the row of chairs that were set up-  
-Finn laid his head on his hand-  
"Can't even finish a sentence without stuttering"  
**~And I'm mean…~  
**-Finn slept for hours in till his cloths were finished-  
"Done" the women yelled opening the back door  
"So whatda ya think?" the women asks  
"There…awesome!"

~I know you guys are probably mad because I didn't describe the clothes but I don't have any idea how to start the next chapter so I'm gonna start by describing his new clothes so sorry agian - sorry about the Fionna thing it's just now that theres a different person theres gonna be added chapters spent on her past and stuff but I wonder what she looks like hmmm _~


	9. Chapter 9

~Guys we broke 1,000 views :D! Holy balls you guys make me happy I love you guys c: please enjoy this chapter~

"It's…Amazing!"  
"Can I try it on anywhere?"  
"Sure just go on back there" the women said pointing to a door off to the side  
"Thank you!"  
-Finn rushed over to the room shutting the door-  
"Awesome.."  
-Finn began to take his clothes off once he was striped to his underwear he ran his finger through the scar across his stomach-  
"Hm"  
-Finn looked over at the tailors cloths and began to put it on, the first thing he put on was a black undershirt that had a white lined collar with gold lines at the end reaching up halfway to his neck, Next he put on black pants that had white lines on the side that took sharp turns ever inch or so in till it reached the bottom the pants came with a golden belt that had a white belt buckle, followed by black boots that reached about one forth the way up his calf it had golden laces and a sharp white line that stretched across the toe of the shoe making it all the way up to the lining of the boot, then he threw on a black coat that had unneeded straps to add to the design the straps where also black but where lined with white at the edge it was buttoned together black button but the thread was gold at the top of the jacket there was a collar that was the exact same as the undershirt but this collar was connected to a black hood with white line at the edge (So in the end it looks like Kirito's jacket from sword art online except it has some gold in it and a hood), lastly it came with a black one strapped bag that he put on under his jacket)-  
**~Not bad…Not bad at~  
**-Finn walked out of the room and held out his hand dropping three gold pieces in the ladies' hand-  
"This Is way to much …" the said sadly  
"Oh don't worry keep it"  
"What are you sure?!" she asked  
"Yeah it's a present from me"  
-Finn smiled at her and left the store-  
"Now what"  
**~I don't know do what you want~  
**"-Finn sighs- I'm pretty hungry"  
-Finn looks around in till he spots a sign that reads **"Pub"**-  
"I guess there"  
-Finn walks into the pub its mostly made of hard wood the floors, the chairs, and the bar table-  
-It smelled of straight alcohol nothing else not food or anything just ale-  
-Finn walked up and took a seat next to a man around the age of forty he had short black hair and was drinking to his heart content-  
"How may I help you" an older bald man asked from behind the counter  
"An ale please"  
"Gotcha" he replied  
"Nice ring" the man sitting next to Finn said  
"Nice ear rings"  
-Finn looked at his arrows witch was in the shape of a hammer-  
"Here you go" the bartender said  
-Finn handed him a bronze coin-  
"Thank you" the man replied  
-Finn guzzled down his drink-  
"Shall we"  
-Finn motioned his hands towards the door-  
-The man finished his drink-  
"It's your funeral" the man said standing up  
"We'll see"  
-Finn stood up and led him towards the door, once they got outside they both took about ten steps from each other and then facing each other-  
-The man took a stance but Finn just stood there and smiled-  
"You think this is funny?" the man said relaxing a bit  
"Yes , actually I love to watch people try as hard they can but in the end just end up failing"  
"Hm, you seem to be a little full of yourself" he replied  
"You could say that"  
-The man begins to run at Finn but Finn stands there motionless, As the reaches Finn he goes to punch Finn but Finn moves his head to the side and turns his body, grabbing onto his arm and flipping him over His shoulder-  
"Owf, what was that" the man said grunting  
"Oh, just something I learned awhile back"  
-The man places his palms on the ground and begins to turn his body kicking Finn on the ankles causing Finn to trip, but Finn caught himself with his hand and flipped back up-  
-The man jumped back up to his feet and him and Finn looked at each other-

~Again you guys really thanks you guys make me so happy c:~


	10. Chapter 10

~Hey guys I won't be able to post chapters for like a week because I'm going to Illinois Thursday but yeah anyway enjoy the chapter :D~

"Fine looks like I'll have to get a little serious" the man says  
-The man rubs his ear rings causing a giant war hammer to appear in his hands-  
"Let's dance" the man said taking a pose  
-Finn looks down at his hand and smiles, then he looks at the man and takes a stance-  
-The man then runs towards Finn swinging his hammer as he get closer, but before it hits Finn, he slaps the hammer into the ground at then follows it up by punching the guy in the stomach, then as the man's head was bent Finn drop kicked it into the hammer sending the hammer deeper into the ground-  
"Like I said, I love to watch people fail-  
-Finn lifts up the man's head and steps on the handle of the hammer sending its metal corner into the man's jaw causing it to break instantly-  
-The man falls back and try's to say something to Finn but he couldn't speak his broken jaw made it impossible-  
-Finn looks at the man as tears began to fall down his face-  
"Fine I'll make it quick"  
-The man shakes his head violently-  
-Finn rubs his ring making the bow appear, Finn pulls out in arrow and aims the bow straight into the air and then releases an arrow into the air-  
-The man makes a questioned but sad moan-  
-Finn looks at the man and then Finn jumps up and kicks the back of the man's head sending him a couple of inches forward stomach forward-  
"Bye bye"  
-The man began to scream violently, but was silenced by arrow from above-  
-Finn looked at the man's ear and looked at the dark black ear rings he had on, Finn touched the ear rings cause them to transport onto his ears-  
"Man.."  
**~What?~  
**"All of these guys are too easy and these ear rings make me look gay"  
**~I guess you're just unlucky~  
**"Yeah…whatever"  
-Finn yawns-  
"I'm gonna look for somewhere to sleep"  
**~Have fun~**  
"Yeah.."  
-Finn walks into the dark colored inn that was sitting in the corner of the village-  
**~I'm surprised no one saw or heard that though~  
**"Well they all have Fish heads there really aren't any earsup there"  
-Finn pays the man at the front and takes his key-  
-Finn walks into the room it was a small room with a bed, table, dresser, and a lamp-  
**~Cozy~**  
"Ha"  
-Finn takes off his jacket and pulls out some head phones and an mp3 player from the bag he had, Finn sticks in the head phones and falls asleep-

~Sorry guys for the short chapter but I need to pack ._. so I'll see you guys in like a week bye bye :D"


	11. Chapter 11

~Hey guys if you've read already you should know the He's back has reached 10,000 views! C: it makes me super happy so I'll try to chapters daily now c: like I used to~

-Finn opens his eyes to a blinding light streaking through the open window, Finn sits up and stretches his arms, Finn feels a cold breeze sway across his face-  
"Brr"  
-Finn shivers as he runs towards the window slamming it shut-  
"Glob…"  
-Finn sit's back on the bed-  
**~Why would you sleep with the window open in beginning of winter?~  
**"I didn't open it last night…or well I don't think I did?"  
-Finn cracked his head making a snapping sound as his neck bones rattled-  
-Finn looked to his side and saw a folded piece of paper sitting on the bed side table-  
"What's that.."  
-Finn reached over to the paper and opened it up reading it aloud-  
"Bye bye?"  
-Finn moved his head back as a shining spear soured past his face just missing his nose, Finn then jumped back and leaned against the wall, Finn lifted his head from the ground staring back at the spear but instead of seeing just the spear he saw a young boy standing on top of it-  
"What the hell!"  
"Boo I thought that would have gotten you" the young boy said  
"Wait a second…You're that kid from the woods!"  
"The woods?" he responded  
"That old man you killed…"  
"Oh, so there was someone there…" the kid says starting to smile  
"What do you want.."  
"A fight!" the boy said leaping off of the spear landing on the bed  
-Finn peaks over at the window-  
"A fight?"  
"Yes! I want to fight someone worthy everyone I've fought so far as been killed instantly! It's no fun..." the boy said getting aggravated  
"Well I'm tired right now, so come back later"  
"What.." the boy said turning his head  
"I said come back later I'm-"  
-Finn looked up and saw the boy charging at him-  
"NO ONE BOSSES ME AROUND!" the boy screamed lunging at him  
-Finn grabbed the wooden part of the spear and lifted it up lifting the boy with it-  
"Some people just need to know the place.."  
"What!" the boy asks  
-Finn swings that boy towards the window sending him flying out of the window shards of glass following-  
"What is he.." the boy says getting frightened  
"Kids should also get their heads out of the clouds"  
-The boy turned quickly seeing Finn swing his arm back-  
"How did you-" The boy said but getting interrupted by Finn fist  
-Finn's fist slammed against the boy's face sending him into the ground-  
"Just come you can kill some old geezer don't think you can beat me"  
"Ehh" The boy grunts sitting up  
-The boy grips his hand on to his stomach-  
"I-I Just want to go home!" the boy says beginning to cry  
-Finn puts on a sad face and begins to walk over to the boy, When Finn get about a foot away from him the boy begins to smile as he makes his massive spear appear, but to the boys surprise the spear slips in between Finn's armpit missing him completely-  
"Wh-what!" the boy scream in anger "It's not fai-"  
-Finn made his sword appear sending it throw the back of boys mouth the tip of the sword stuck in the ground behind the boy-  
-The boy began to make gurgling noises as blood began to rise from the boys neck making a small water fall over the boys lips and making a small pool of blood near Finn's feet-  
"I'm not as gullible as that old man"  
-The boy's lifeless body fell as Finn finished his sentence-  
"Murderer!" a women screamed from a shop covering her child's eyes  
**~So they notice this murder but not the others…~  
**"Crap!"  
-Finn looks up to his room window and runs up the wall grabbing on to the ledge flipping inside he throws on his clothes and flips on his hood-  
"Lets go"  
-Finn stands outside of the window and begins to climb the building jumping onto the roof-  
"Get down here or we'll come up there and catch you!" an armored guard yelled from down below  
-Finn smiles-  
"Have fun catching me then"  
-Finn looks to his left to the roof of the pub there were three men holding swords and shields-  
"Let's have a little fun"  
-Finn jumps down from the four story building and onto the pubs roof landing safely, he pulls out his sword and begins to run at the men, Finn pretends to swing his sword making the men go into a guarding position, instantly he hopped off one of the shields and fling himself in the air as he started to land he began to spin chopping the men's heads straight off, Finn landed in a crouched position and then started running again, Finn reached the ledge of the pub and jumped across the gap grabbing onto a electricity pole and using it to swing himself towards the tailor shop Finn grabbing onto the sigh and using it to flip into one of the upstairs window he ran through the building and jumped through a window opposite of witch he came in from, landing onto a tree-  
**~You forgot that kids charm~  
**"It's fine I won't need it"  
-Finn catching his breath-  
"Were to now I wonder.."  
-Finn jumped off of the branch and landed on the trail he began walking but he sensed something and turned around, standing behind him was a hooded figure with silver pieces of hair flowing out of the hood-

~There's this chapter c: enjoy your evening you guys~


	12. Chapter 12

~Alright guys here's the new chapter, just enjoy c:~

-Finn looked back at the figure but ignored him or her and kept walking-  
-Finn heard light but fast running behind him, so he turned and saw that the person was only two inches away-  
"Whoa!"  
-Finn jumped back falling on his rump-  
"Ow"  
-Finn scratched his head and looked up at the person who was holding a note in front of his face-  
"You..Want me to take it?"  
-The figure nodded-  
-Finn placed his hands on the note and the figure let go and ran away back into the town-  
**~What was that?~  
**"You expect me to know…"  
-Finn looks down at the note and opens it and reads "Marry me please"-  
"What the hell?!"  
**~uh oh Finnys got a girlfriend~  
**"I'm married remember"  
**~Technically no you're not~  
**"What do you mean?"  
**~Oh I picked the Finn during the end of our training so you haven't even met Fionna yet~  
**"But wait if I'm younger then when I met Fionna how do I remember her and my daughter"  
**~Don't worry over time you'll forget about them~  
**"Wait what! How long do you intend on keeping me here!"  
**~In till every other competitor is dead~  
**"Shit…"  
-Finn looked back down at the note-  
"It's already been two mouths…"  
-Finn stared up at the sky-  
-Finn began to scream at an agonizing pain scratching at the inside of his head-  
-Finn then began to pull at his hair at the pain-  
**~The deletion of Fionna has begun….just as planned~  
**-Finn continued to scream rolling on the ground sending dirt and pebbles everywhere-  
-Finn suddenly stopped screaming and stared straight forward-  
**~So Finn why are you here again?~  
**"What do you mean here"  
**~Why are you in this world?~**  
"Cause I was born in it?"  
"That's like asking someone why they dream "  
**~Okay well who's you're wife~  
**"Wife?"**  
~Good..~**

~Sorry for the short chapter guys I just Can't really add anything else without it taking a complete turn off topic but I hoped you enjoyed~  
**  
** **  
**


	13. Chapter 13

~Hey there guys today I want to take a break from the whole story and do like my thoughts on a character from adventure time, Today I'm gonna be doing PB (Princess Bubblegum)the reason is cause she's just been bother me for a while and I just wanna give my thoughts on her. And if you guys have any Ideas on who I should do next, when I should, or if I should even do it anymore. Enjoy!~

I think that she is just an evil bitch and this is why

1.(Goliad)Okay well I wanna start this off at a pretty obvious one It's gonna be the "Goliad" episode alright so you know how to create the creatures, DNA from a person was needed and that Stormo was made from Finn's hair witch made him good, but Goliad was made using the princesses DNA and she ended up evil.

2.(Candy people) Okay now so we all know that PB created the candy kingdom herself so first let's start off with the citizens. How come all of the candy people our either complete idiots or our too weak to do anything at all? Yet peppermint butler is pretty much an evil spawn of Satan himself since she created him herself? Oh and remember when she was able to erase memories in the lemon earls brains? She should be able to do that to any of the candy people and just write down what she wants them to do and how she wants them to act?

3(Her and Marceline) Those too have obviously had some kind of thing going on before Finn was in the picture like they were childhood friends and the reason marcy was said as a little girl before the ice king came in was because PB was taken to a safer place but not marcy cause she was a demon or something crazy like that cause remember we don't know how long PB has been around I mean her age can be manipulated just by taking some gum off of her.

4(The Lich) Am I the only one who finds it weird how the most evil creature alive wasn't killed once they defeated him(Then again we don't know if he can be killed or not) or wasn't even kept with Billy!? But instead if was in the middle of a nice little castle made from candy? I think that the princess kept him there and used that sap to suck the power out of him cause he wouldn't just lose his power from getting pumbled.

5(Susan strong and her people) I think that they are humans but there were like morphed humans that PB worked on (Cause she has already been working on created and changing candy and she wanted to take a step up) and I think that Susan is like Finn's mother but she left him hidden so he wouldn't get taken away like the rest but then she might have even escaped or gotten turned we don't know cause it hasn't been clarified but she somehow lost her memory and forgot about Finn

6(Last one "The Hero's")I Believe that there were three hero's Billy, Jake's Dad, and Finn. The reason I think Jake's dad is because it came up that they have never told us how he died or what he even did to not give us weird speculations like these but here is what I think Jake's Dad and Billy were PB guards before she made banana guards cause remember how Billy had a "magic dog too" what I think happened is Jake's Dad was figuring out some weird truth about PB and she ordered Billy to kill Jake's Dad and her claim was that the lich has possessed him so he did and filled with raged he went after the lich for revenge and pumbled him but then he found something later that proved the lich didn't possess  
Jake's Dad, Billy tried finding out the truth and the princess "Killed him" or rather shot something threw his chest cause remember how he had the giant hole in his chest on "His Hero" and he thought he finally found someone who would be able to find the truth(Finn)so it filled up with his hopes for the boy cause why else would the greatest hero alive not be out still be fighting but instead sitting in a hidden cave that was probably meant to be his grave? Now finally on to Finn. Okay here on thoughts on why PB picked Finn to be her "hero" because she can obviously not protect herself(When she fought against Ricardio) I think because since Finn was young he would be easily manipulated to listen to whatever she says is right but when Finn started to fall for FP(Flame Princess) she was worried because he would stop listening to her and care mostly for FP and that's my thoughts o-o.

~Hope you guys enjoyed this sorry again for the no new chapters I've just been wanting to do one of these and I've been going threw all the adventure time dvd's I have (Witch is all of the one's out momentarily) but still I hope you enjoyed~


	14. Chapter 14

~Alright guys befor I start this chapter I got some things to say. First is that I'm not sure if I should continue this story cause from what I've been seeing its just been going every and is completely losing its touch of adventure time honestly Finn is the only thing and he doesn't even have the same personality as "Finn" but I mean if you guys like where the story is going write it in the reviews cause I would do anything for you guys I mean you just got to ask me and I'll continue the story, but I also wanna start a new story too so give me some suggestions for that but otherwise enjoy~

-Finn stands up from his kneeling position-  
"Where to now?"  
**~It's your choice~  
**"Helpful…"  
"Might as well just keep moving forward…"  
-Finn began to walk, but stopped and looked up at the sky and smiled to himself, but then he started to laugh, at first it was a little loveable laugh but it began to grow deeper and louder, tears began to fall from his eyes they flowed down the side of his cheeks meeting up at the chin and dropping off and landed on one of the pebbles on the road-  
**~Finn what's wrong?!~**  
-Finn wouldn't answer him, Finn just keep laughing maniacally-  
-Finn turned in the direction of the town and his smile grew wider, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing, since Finn's smile grew wider the tears changed direction and flowed onto his lips, but he didn't notice and began to walk back to the town-  
**~Finn where are you going?~**  
-After about five minutes of walking Finn arrived at the town gates the smile still planted on his face-  
**~There after you, ya know~  
**-Finn gave a satisfying grunt as he walked back into the town-  
"It's him!" an older women yelled standing about three feet from Finn "The mur-"  
-Finn used three of his fingers and dashed up to the women placing thefingers on her Adams apple and crushing it from the inside of her neck, the old lady began to gurgle as blood poured out from the side of her mouth-  
"Oh my god…" a guard dressed in armor said quietly to himself  
-Finn noticed and ran over to him, Finn shoving his fingers through eye area of the helmet sending his fingers in the back of the guards eye sockets, the man fell to the ground screaming and Finn responded by pushing flat down and crushing the man's head with his foot-  
-Finn begins to laugh louder as more people began to realize what's going on they then crowd around Finn, all have weapons in hand Finn's smile doesn't fade, as a man swing his sword down on Finn, Finn kicks the sword sending it into the eye of a pregnant mother that was rushing home-  
**~Oh I see…~  
**-Finn began to murder each of the towns folk one by one, by either crushing their skulls or impaling there body, and Finn wouldn't stop he made sure they were dead he didn't leave even one of them recognizable, Finn was soaked in blood by the time he finished, blood was dripping from all parts of his body, his face, arms, leg , and even his hair was drenched-  
-Finn looked around at his work and began to laugh some more, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper the hooded person had given him, he opened it and read it again.. "Marry Me"-  
-Finn stared at the note for awhile-  
**~Fionna and his daughter were the things keeping him from going insane…This oda be more interesting~  
**-Finn turned and saw the hooded figure-  
"Hello…" the figure said shyly  
-Finn looked up and tears began to fall from his eyes-  
"Yes.."  
"What?" the girl responded  
"Yes I will"  
-The girl took off her hood and began to run towards Finn smiling, Finn smiled back going for a hug-  
-Finn caught her in the hug but threw her over his body making her land neck first on the, causing it to snap instantly-  
**~What!~  
**"I'm no cheater…"  
**~How did you..~  
**"You underestimate me.."  
**~I suppose so, but you killed all those people, I thought you were good?~  
**"You did say you created this world, so that means that everything inside is fake, and at this point I'd do anything to see my girls right about now."

~You guys really thought I'd just dis Fionna? c: I would never (^▽^) please review and I hope you enjoyed!**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

~Hey guys here's another chapter c: (Oh and for the guest that responded to my break chapter about my theories: Of course theres gonna be flaws but if you are going to point them out point out the correct one's for one you said the amber is magic, but PB dosnt believe in magic and would never use such a thing and also the sap was just supposed to keep him there encased someone said he couldn't be moved and lastly the Susan strong thing it never clarified wither she was cause Finn's face could of just been an excepting face as like he was excepting her for who she was) Thank you, I love you guys, and enjoy c:~

**~So what's your plan now?~  
**"Search for all of the other players and kill them, simple as that"  
**~Actions speak louder than words~  
**"I think I've done enough already.."  
**~Still I am pretty surprised by you from breaking my transmission~  
**"Well…My minds a little more complicated than normal people"  
**~I figured~  
**-Finn walked thought the blood soaked town making low splashing sounds after every step-  
"This is disgusting.."  
**~Really…~  
**"Well I did get some cool weapons from here"  
-Finn rubs his hands together, making the gloves he picked up from the girl began to shine, and transform into two daggers-  
"Ain't that….handy"  
**~..Shut up~  
**-Finn walked through the dismembered bodies in till he came to the north gate-  
"I guess we should start this way"  
-Finn began to walk down the path and could hear a waterfall roaring behind the trees-  
"I am a little thirsty.."  
-Finn jumped on one of the tree branches and began to climb the tree in till reaching the top and perching on the highest branch staring into the waterfall-  
"Whoa…"  
**~Nice right?~  
**"Yeah"  
-Finn began examining the waterfall as his eyes reached the bottom of the waterfall he spotted a hooded figure kneeling over and taking a sip of water-  
"Why does everyone wear hoods…like seriously"  
**~I don't know~  
**-Finn made his way down the tree and ran behind a bush that was closer to the person-  
**~How do you plan on doing this..?~  
**"Watch"  
-Finn rubbed his hands together, making the daggers appear-  
**~Why not just shoot em with the bow?~  
**"The arrows break to easily.."  
-Finn flipped the daggers in his hands to make them point behind him-  
"Let's go"  
-Finn threw one of the daggers, watching as the figure jumped to the right, Finn then throwing the dagger at the lose part of the cloak making it cling to the ground and the person becoming stuck-  
"Hmm"  
-Finn began to walk towards the person as it began to tug at the cape, and Finn noticed the persons bracelet similar to his but instead of a sword it was a crystal charm-  
"I wonder what that does…"  
-Finn watched as the person reached for their charm and it began to shine making a crystal sword appear in there hand, then cutting the cloak but accidently untying the whole cloak revealing who it was-  
"No….No…No"  
-Finn grabbed his head in anger pounding it against the ground-  
"This…This can't be"  
-Finn looked back up at the person-  
"Golden blonde hair….Dazzling blue eyes…Fionna"  
"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name!?" Fionna said taking a step towards Finn  
"It-It's me. Finn!"  
**~She doesn't remember you Finn…~  
**"What…"  
**~Well I couldn't get to you so why not do the next best thing? And you also said you'd do anything to see your girls~  
**"You said…You'd leave them out of this!"  
-Fionna stood there and watched as Finn he talked to himself, her face was emotionless-  
**~I am a demon after all…..Finny~  
**"I'll…kill you. I'll Fucking Kill You!"  
-Fionna stepped back feeling a little and gripped her sword-  
-Finn's eyes peered up as Fionna pulled back to swing her sword at him, but before she could Finn jumped up to her and kissed her on the lips, her face flushed over with a bright red as he hit her in the back of the neck knocking her out and catching her in his arms-  
**~Smooth..~  
**"I'll win this…"  
**~Oh really?~  
**"Then...I'm coming for your head"  
**~Ohoho Exciting!~  
-**Finn carried her to a small cave that was hidden behind the waterfall and leaned her against the farthest corner, hiding her in darkness-  
-Finn kneeled down to her kissed her forehead and took the bow ring off his finger and placed it on hers, Finn then took a piece of paper and a pen out of his back pack and wrote "Be careful on it" placing it in her hands and kissing her on the lips one more time-  
"I..do"  
-Tear's began to flow done Finns cheeks as he stood up and walked out of the cave-  
"Why…"

-Fionna opened one of her eyes and watched as Finn left the cave, she then looked at the ring he gave her and she rubbed it making the bow and arrows appear-  
"Oh!"  
-She then opened the piece of paper Finn placed in her hand and read it aloud-  
"Be careful…?" she said to herself  
"Who…was that?"

~And there we go hope you guys enjoyed c:~


	16. Chapter 16

~Alright guys sorry about not recently I had to reset my computer and it took a while to get my files and stuff back so I didn't have enough time but here's another chapter ^-^ (If you wanna see a little video of Finn and Fionna I put together please check it out c: watch?v=1Y63ZcYFMjI&list=HL1373954535  
Enjoy the chapter :D~

-Finn pulled down his hood and sat down on the dirt road-  
-He whipped his hair attempting to dry it-  
**~It's been raining a lot hasn't it~  
**"…"  
**~Oh come if you don't start talking to me again I won't help you win~  
**"Why should I trust you after what you've done…"  
**~Well you could be staying by her and watch her?~  
**"How am I even supposed to know if she's even real in the first place?"  
**~You got me at that one~  
**"Fine...I'll talk to you but, you have to help me!"  
**~Good...Behind you~  
**"Huh!"  
-Finn turned quickly to see a flat circle coming from above him, Finn rolled but got blasted back from the shockwave, causing him to land in the river in front of where he was sitting splashing water everywhere-  
"What the hell?"  
-Finn looked up as the water fell down showing what was in front of him, he saw the circle again but coming from his left he ducked, but when he looked up again the circle was coming down on him, but he rolled back and used the shockwave to jump high in the air, He looked down but saw no one, He turned as he felt a sharp pain in his spine, Finn got sent flying back into the river splashing more water everywhere-  
"Gah!"  
-Blood shot out of Finn's mouth and spread in the water where his head was resting-  
"This guy is tough…"  
**~Yeah…but it's fun ain't it?~  
**"Ya damn right"  
-Finn turned and saw the circle threw an open spot in the falling water-  
"I get it"

-Finn clenched his fist and swung towards the circle colliding with it, the force ending all of the water around them got blasted away-  
"What!" a man yelled from the end of the handle  
"A hammer…thought so"  
-Finn gripped the hammer with his hands on the two faces of the hammer, He pulled it to his side sending the man to him, Finn put his knee up landing it against the man's stomach, the man would have been launched but Finn grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back down slamming the man face first into the river bed, Finn turned and raised his hand up catching the man's ankle-  
"You're pretty good kid" the man said  
"Well, you're pretty fast, for an old fart"  
-The man grunts, Then jumps off of Finn's arm and flips over to his hammer picking it up-  
"You ready?" the man says getting in a stance  
-Finn flicks the ear rings on his ears and Finn's hammer appears in his hands-  
"Sure"  
-Finn runs at the man, at about half way Finn uses his hammer as a catapult sending Finn in the air, Finn begins to spin and uses the momentum to swing at the man, The man slams the bottom of his hammer on the ground blocking the Finn's hammer with the top of his hammer, the impact caused the ground to crack sticking the bottom of the man's hammer into the ground-  
"Hehe"  
-Finn kicked of his hammer, sending his hammer away and leaving him hovering over the man's hammer, The man smiled and pressed a button on his hammer sending the square block straight into Finns stomach-  
"Owf!"  
-The impact sent Finn on his back gripping his stomach-  
-The man picked up the stone square and walked over to Finn standing over him, the man hung the stone above his head about to swing it at Finn-  
"How does it feel to be on the bottom boy?" the man said grinning  
"If I'm on the bottom…then you must be… dead!"  
-Finn rubbed his gloves and stabbed the daggers that appeared into the man's feet, Finn using that as in anchor slid himself through the man's legs and out the other side, the man screaming in pain dropped the stone in front of him-  
"You little twat! I'll kill you!" the man yelled in anger  
"I believe that title, is already taken"  
-Finn gives an evil grin and runs at the man from behind, Finn jumps sending his feet in the air and Finn places his hand on the back of the man's head and Finn falls sending the man's face directly into the stone block(Kind of like a ddt) completely shaping his face with the block-  
**~Damn! I Love it Ahahahah!~  
**-Finn stands up as the hammer disappears and wraps around his waist-  
"A belt?"  
-Finn claps his hands making the gloves appear back on his hands, then he rubs his hears making the hammer earrings comeback-  
"Well I guess I can toss these gay things"  
-Finn undid his earring and threw them on the ground-  
"Where to next?"  
-Finn smiled-

~ alright guys first I have nothing against gay people it's just I'm trying to make Finn's image (bad-ass) be more intense and second that phrase that if I'm then bottom then you must be dead refers to when people are dead you bury them underground so it's lower than low I guess is what I'm trying to get across~

****


	17. Chapter 17

~Hey guys I'm sorry I have to leave again to go meet some more family in Maryland so I won't be able to post for like a week. I'm really sorry guys ;-;~


	18. Chapter 18

~Hey guys I'm back :D Getting back took a little longer than expected (haha) But anyway here is the new chapter~

-Finn steps onto the dry dirt as the water from his shoes cause it to darken and become moist-  
"-Sighs- Great…"  
-Finn walks over to the closest tree and sits under it, He takes off his clothes and lets them dry on a branch-  
**~Just gonna sleep there naked?~  
**"Yeah"  
**~Aint it cold?~  
**"Nah I'm fine"  
-Finn lays his head against the trunk of the tree and closes his eyes-  
-Finn opens his eyes to a dark oak wood floor with a stream of sun light streaking across it-  
-Finn starts to frown as he stands up and notices that he's dressed-  
"Ya know, I'm tired of being stalked in my sleep"  
"Oh, I'm sorry" a women's voice said sarcastically from the shadows  
"I suppose you want to kill me…"  
"Oh, but of course!" she replied  
"Then why not kill me in my sleep?..."  
"Where's the fun in that dear?" she said  
"Hm, I suppose, but you shouldn't have made that mistake"  
"You know what since you're cute" –Finn saw a smile sit in the shadows- "I'll make it quick" she said  
-Finn heard a strum begin in the shadows"  
"Guitar?"  
-Finn got thrown back by some unknown force blasting him through the wall of the building-  
-Finn landing outside on the dirt and smiled at the hole in the building-  
"No…a bass, Right Marcy?"  
-An eighteen year old vampire girl floated out from the house holding her Axe-Bass in her hands-  
"How do you know my name?" Marcy asked  
~You're a dick you know that~  
**~Oh I know~  
**-Finn reached for the charm on his wrist but felt his skin touch his fingers, then he looked at his wrist and saw that the charm wasn't there, Then he looked back Marcy and saw that she was wearing all of his charms-  
-Marcy smiled at him as she lifted her arm up to strum again-  
"I don't think so.."  
-Marcy went to pull her arm down but couldn't, she looked over and saw Finn gripping her wrist making it impossible to move-  
"You have a strong grip there boy" she said struggling  
"I also have a strong fist…"  
-Finn swung his fist into Marcy's stomach causing her to gasp for air-  
"Oh?"  
-Marcy jumped back and began to transform into a giant black bat creature-  
"Do you know who I am!" she screamed as she sent her giant fist flying at Finn  
-Finn stopped the fist with only one of his hands-  
"Yeah, a fake…"  
-Finn griped the monster's middle finger and threw it behind him towards the ground slamming it hard on the ground cracking it in some places-  
"Ho-How –Coughs up blood- did you know!?" she asked  
"Well you didn't get hurt by the sunlight for one thing and second Marcy's not the slow…"  
-Finn frowns at the person at the person-  
-The person begins to morph back to normal, but before the face finishes Finn crushes the persons face-  
"A person who doesn't exist as themselves… Doesn't deserve to exist at all…"

~Sorry for the short chapter guys I wanna try to add a another chapter to my other story today to since I haven't been able to thanks and I hope you guys enjoyed ^-^


	19. Chapter 19

-Enjoy this chapter guys ^-^-

-Finn walked along the path strumming and humming along to the bass-  
**~You can play?~  
**"Oh yeah a little, I guess"  
-Finn began to strum the bass faster and began to sing a song-  
'Stay for tonight

If you want to, I can show you

What my dreams are made of

As I'm dreaming of your face

I've been away for a long time

Such a long time

And I miss you there

I can't imagine being anywhere else

I can't imagine being anywhere else but here

How the hell did you ever pick me?

Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song

But I don't think words can express your beauty

It's singing to me:

How the hell did we end up like this?

You bring out the beast in me

I fell in love from the moment we kissed

Since then we've been-'  
(Sleeping With Sirens - If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn)

-Finn stopped and turned hearing clapping from the woods behind him, he watched as a man with pink hair walk onto the path-  
"How are you still alive!"  
"Oh me? Don't you worry" the prince said smiling

-Finn gripped his fist and got ready jump at him-  
"Oh wait, I'm not here to fight" he said putting his hands up to motion me to stop  
"What?"  
"I'm not stupid enough to pick a fight that I've already lost" he said joking it off  
-I loosened up a bit and backed off-  
"Then, what do you want?"  
-The prince smiled and threw something towards me; I caught it and looked up to see that he wasn't there; I looked down at my hand and saw a small square package-  
-Finn opened the small package and saw an odd figure inside, Finn touched the figure and it crawled up his arm and grew to a shoulder guard that stretched down to the top of his elbow, he felt a muscle on his back begin to strain as two large black feathered wings bursted out of his back, there was a quick sharp pain that stopped after three seconds-  
"Cool"  
-Finn began to flap my wings as he watched them move back and forth-  
-Finn jumped up in the air and began to hover in the air continuously losing his balance and falling to the ground-  
"Okay I got this!"  
**~AHAHAHA That last one was hilarious!~  
**"Shut up!"  
-Finn jumped in the air and threw his arms to the side to help balance himself, he floated in the air and put his arms down-  
"I did it!"  
"Let's try something fun"  
**~Just remember you only just learned!~  
**-Finn smiled and moved his wings up, he began to fall to the ground slowly, Right before Finn hit the ground he slammed his wings down and they sent him flying into the air at a super-fast speed causing him to break the structure of the clouds-  
"This is fucking awesome!"

-Here you guys go please leave a review I really appreciate it c:-


End file.
